Casse Robinson
''Cassebelle Liz "Casse" Robinson-Ingle ''(born March 5, 1981) is is a fictional character and protagonist of Adventure! ''Casse is Jackson's best friend , sister to Linda and cousin of John and Liana Life: -Early Life: Casse was born in Surrey, London, March 5, 1981. Daughter of Roxanne and Jeffrey Robinson, she was raised mostly by her mother, because his father left, when she was two years old and Roxanne was pregnant with Linda. She was raised in Wisconsin, where she met Jackson Richards and his whole family. Since they've met, they've been the best of friends and share everything. She is the older sister of Linda and cousin of Liana and John Grossbard . She studied her entire elemental, middle and high school with Jackson, Axel, María, Ashrold and her cousin, John. She studied in the Joanne Greenstiff University in Madison, where she graduated from Comunications and later on went to study arts. She is a known radio DJ and children's books author. Personality: Casse is described by Jackson as: : ''"The only person, I knew that always had a dilemma, but still kept walking tall, because she has her self-esteem in the right place and she always has the support of all us. And she makes me feel good and laugh, still she's completely out of her mind at times. Casse is honest, modest and very mature. She's happy and loves to laugh alone or with others, she fights with her sister, Linda, most of times and still has the qualitie of not caring for the fight as she knows Linda loves her and she loves Linda. Like Jackson, she's sarcastic and loves to joke around, make fun of Axel and loves music. Casse is very spiritual and respects the opinions of other, no matter how dumb the may sound. She's kinda of a hippie and like her husband, she is against animal abuse and forest destruction. Appearences: In Adventure!: Casse first appears in ''Adventure! ''She is Jackson's best friend and almost sister. She appears after Jackson has been rescued and she serves much like a sidekick to him. She along Grossbard, Liana and Chris, her husband and Jackson are the first to find and see The Fountain of Everlasting Life in the Oasis of Ra in Egypt. She has her share of fighting and rescueing her sister and cousins with Jackson and Grossbard, her uncle. In the end of the story, after returning to Grossbard's house in London, Chris proposes to Casse and two months later, after Jackson's "death" , they marry in Maui, Hawai. Personal Life: Casse speaks french and spanish. She's also reads a lot and considers Corlenia Funke, her favorite author and inspiration for being a children's author. She loves Italy and she along with Jackson rented and later bought a house near Florence, a house they share and for time to time fly to, mostly for the summer. She met Chrisforfer Ingle, known a musician during a Spring-Break. Chris proposed to her at the end of ''Adventure! ''and they married two months later in Maui, Hawai. Relationship with Jackson: Casse and Jackson are like brothers. They are the closest of all the characters in the stories and even though they're friends, Jackson is very over-protective of her and she is at times like that with him. They are very close and share everything. They at times they fight but still never hate each other, instead they respect each other's opinion. She loves adventure, because of Jackson. Once they both traveeled to Cairo and they were followed and the adrenaline was an experience that she never forgot, and everytime they travel she loves to see and enjoy every adventure. She loves her best friend and when Jackson "died" she wrote him an eulogy that consisted of everything Jackson achieved and his deceptions in live.